


A Link in the World's Worst Chain

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Sex Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were right about me. I am just another link in the world's worst chain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Link in the World's Worst Chain

Pacifica's parents were livid with her the night after she had let the people of Gravity Falls into the Northwest Party. After the last of the riff-raff had been kicked off their property (Toby Determined was found chocolate wasted in a tree in the front yard), they had had their butler take her upstairs and lock her in her room. She was mad at them for everything they had done, and her preteen rebellion hormones were kicking in major by the time she went to bed.

She had a restless sleep, and it was soon interrupted from a loud banging on her window. Toby Determined had somehow scaled her house (her room was on the 3rd floor), and was drunkenly stumbling around on her balcony. Rolling her eyes so hard they skirted her brain, she opened the door to the poor journalist. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Toooohbre Determined here," He slurred, stumbling into the closed section of door and hiccuping, "with breeeahkinnng news!" He gave a big smile, then vomited over the side of the balcony.

"What do you want, Toby?" Pacifica rubbed her arch of her nose in frustration. Toby ran the small rag down in Gravity Falls, and it always tried smearing her family. Though recent events would make her start to read them a little more closely, he was still just a small town gossip rag and that's all he'd ever be.

"I just came tonight to watch the briiiihg show!" he burped on that one, and Pacifica stepped back fearing he would vomit. "It's not very orften that the Northwests have this show. Normally they wait 'til they turn sixteen. Guess you must have reaaallllleeeee pissed 'em off."

"What are you even talking about?" Pacifica scoffed. 

"Yoooou!" Toby slurred excitedly. "Your parents gathered the guests after the party and are gonna sell you off!"

"What?" Pacifica laughed at how silly Toby sounded. "Are you crazy? My parents would never-"

"Oooooh but you're wrong!" Toby laughed. "They have aalllllways done this! It's tradition. How do you think your parents kept themselves in money?"

"Investments! We hold stocks in some very important companies!" Pacifica gulped. Toby couldn't be right, right? After all, her parents stayed in money from backroom deals and scams. Sure, they weren't moral - and they were mad at her, but they would never sell her. Right?

"Suuuuure." Toby laughed. "Keep tellin yourself that!" He laughed again and jumped on the side of the house, him being surprisingly limber despite high chocolate-intoxication levels. "Just know I warned ya!" He then fell straight down into the bushes, groaning after he hit bottom.

Pacifica rolled her eyes as she made sure to lock her balcony door. Crazy tabloid shmuck - what did he know? Pacifica's parents were awful, abusive, brutal people. But human trafficking seemed to be below even them. 

Pacifica turned to her door when she heard the clicking of locks (her parents had them installed outside the door to keep her trapped in her room). She felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck, and a chill went down her spine. Her parents really wouldn't sell her, would they? They couldn't....

Then with a slam, her door was thrown open. Two men dressed in all black came in and assaulted Pacifica, gagging her and hitting her over the head with a baton. She hit the ground, out cold, before she could even manage to scream.

* * *

An unnamed security guard stood standing guard in the Northwest Dungeon with all the dignity he felt he had left. He was a mercenary, or a labor worker...technically there was no distinction. If someone paid him, he would do his job. It was as simple as that.

Tonight was an impromptu-auction at the Northwest Manor. What was being auctioned? Well, the aristocracy of the surrounding small area was well known for human trafficking. They paid off nearby orphanages to give them babies and delete their records, so the children never actually existed. When you're rich and powerful nobody common will call you out on a missing child after all, so after raising the babies for years - they sell them for hundreds of thousands of dollars. It was an easy way to make a buck.

The security guard personally thought it was low, beyond low, for child sex slavery. Even though the Northwest's last child - a brunette girl around seventeen, had been almost an adult; there was something sicker about the year difference. The guard didn't care about most illegal activities - hell adult human trafficking didn't even make his skin crawl. Yet when it was with children...it took a sick freak to defile a child. 

Another guard approached him; "Are you ready?" He spoke in a rough Russian accent. "The guests and sellers have arrived, there is no more reason to guard here. There are five girls for sale tonight."

"I do not like watching such things." The guard replied, and fumbled around his pockets. "They sicken me."

"You don't have to like your job." The other guard laughed. "As long as it pays, who cares how you feel?"

"True." The guard lit a cigarette. "That is very true." He headed inside.

* * *

 The room was cloudy from cigar smoke when the guard entered. The dimly lit room's only illumination were some low lights and a large spotlight on a stage in front of them all. The spotlight was focused on a runway, and the guard entertained the thought of the girls living up to their dreams of being models (many of the brats who came through here cried about it being their dream, this experience rather ruined it). The room was filled with a low mummer as men, young and old, discussed the upcoming slaves. Apparently two had already been sold, as two of the wealthiest patrons had already made their way to the "barn"; the storage area for the sold girls.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." Mr. Northwest's voice came over the loudspeaker. "I know you're all very impatient for the star of tonight's show. It is true, my latest prospect did kind of fail - but, this rebellious streak inside her will only make her that much more fun for you!" The guard fidgeted awkwardly. Had he really missed the other four girls? He hadn't realized how long he'd been gone...he hoped it hadn't affected his payment. "She will be a hard break, but the more effort put in will really make the sex worth it. I promise!"

"Without further ado though, I will present you with...Pacifica!" With his announcement came the girl, tears rolling down her face. She was in a tight, skimpy bathing suit - the guard was embarrassed about what he felt in his pants for what he saw. He was disgusted with the spectacle before him. As she slowly walked for the men, he heard them pant like dogs and saw slobber roll down some of their chins. Disgusting - these men were filth.

The bids rolled in fast, going well above hundreds of thousands and going up to millions. Pacifica was young, beautiful, and healthy - the guard knew she would sell well. As the bidding capped out at around 1.4 million, the guard looked away as she was herded off towards the barn. As she walked away, a large man, dressed in a fine suit, follow behind her. The guard shuddered one last time, then went to collect his nights payment.

* * *

Pacifica was thrown down on a bed in a backroom of the den that laid under her house. The mattress was dirty and stained - way below her standard. As she cried for help, her only answers were the heavy breathes of the man that had just bought her.

Slamming her down and choking her, he whispered; "What's the matter?" A sick, deep laugh came out of his mouth. "I don't know why you're so scared...this will feel really good." He rubbed her down there...and stuck his fingers inside. Pacifica gritted her teeth...he was so rough...it hurt. It really, really hurt! As he kissed her all over, practically licking her face, he slowly shimmied off his own pants until his member stuck out full-mast.

The man rubbed himself against her entrance as he looked her deep in the eyes. Tears streamed down Pacifica's face. "Please...don't...not my first time...please."

"Don't worry...." The man grinned, the grin of pure evil. "This won't just be a one-time thing." Slamming himself inside her, violating her, Pacifica embraced death. Not a physical death, but death of the self. She felt everything, and yet nothing at the same time.

Instead of redemption for her family, she was just another link in the world's worst chain; another Northwest sex slave.

 


End file.
